The Gift
by PunkRocky
Summary: Secret Santa Exchange fic for Jacquzy. Alfred and Arthur decide to have a baby and face the trials and tribulations that come with it.
1. The Decision

_Secret Santa Fic for **jacquzy**! I hope you enjoy it!_

_Her prompt: Human AU. Alfred and Arthur (established couple) decide they want a baby. I would like to see them trying to work out how it would work, going through the adoption process, etc. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – The Decision<p>

Arthur stared blankly at the blinking black cursor on the word document before him. His fingers hadn't moved in over an hour and he was becoming a bit irritated. Arthur leaned back in his chair and picked up a cup of tea next to his laptop. He sipped his earl grey as he read the last two paragraphs written on the screen. He needed to finish the first draft of his next novel, even if it killed him, but he was beginning to suffer from a bit of writer's block. He hadn't gotten any further with the plot of the story and it was becoming worrisome. He glanced at his notes and decided to go over them to keep his thoughts together. As he was going over the rough plot outline of his story he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. Arthur jumped and turned to find Alfred grinning down at him.

"You've been at this all morning sweetheart, you should take a break."

"Not right now, love. I got to get this done, and soon. I don't want to cause Kiku any more trouble."

Alfred laughed, "He's been your editor for years. He knows what to expect."

"Yes, I know, but I hate causing more trouble for the poor chap. I give him enough stress already."

"Arthur, it'll be fine. You'll make your deadline and you won't have to worry about Kiku. Everything will be just peachy."

"Peachy. Right."

Alfred leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, your husband guarantees it. Come on, come lie down on the couch. You can finish up later."

Arthur sighed, "I don't know. I really shouldn't stop now."

"Yes, yes you should. If you just sit here in frustration, then you won't accomplish anything. I know how you get when you're frustrated."

"Well…alright."

Alfred fist pumped before taking Arthur's hand and dragging him toward the couch. Alfred sat down on the end and patted his lap.

Arthur grumbled about Alfred "distracting him from work" before sprawling across the couch, placing his head in Alfred's lap. Immediately after lying down, he felt his body relax and the tension in his mind disappear. He closed his eyes as Alfred started stroking his cheek with his left hand and surfed the channels with his free hand. Arthur couldn't help but to feel at ease when he was around his boyfriend, scratch that, _husband_. He was still getting use to calling him that, even after so long. They had been together for about six years now, and were still going strong. After the announcement that they had passed the Marriage Equality Act in the state of New York, they went straight to the Suffolk county court house and tied the knot. They didn't think twice about it, for they had wanted this for years and never thought they would actually be able to call each other their spouse. They had a small party afterwards with some friends to celebrate, and they couldn't have been happier. Arthur could smell the greasy fast food in Alfred favorite Giant's sweater, which made him smile. _So __Alfred._ Arthur couldn't help but bask in the warmth of Alfred's lap. Before he realized it, he had drifted off into a light sleep.

~USUKUS~

When he awoke from his nap, he could hear Alfred chuckling above him. Arthur turned and glanced at the television before them. The TV was on Cartoon Network and Alfred was watching some weird cartoon.

"What are you watching Alfred?"

"Adventure Time."

"You know this is a kid show, right?"

"Yea, I know, but this show is actually pretty cool. I heard some of the kids talking about it before class; I was curious."

"You teach high school students. Why are they watching cartoons?"

"That's what I thought too, but then I actually watched it and it's actually quite good."

Alfred taught Chemistry at the local high school, and was also the head football coach for the school team. The students usually called him Coach Jones instead of Mr. Jones, which annoyed Arthur to no end whenever he visited him at the school. His argument was that he was a teacher in the classroom and a coach on the field, so he should be addressed accordingly. Alfred simply replied by calling him "old-fashioned". He found it perfectly alright that all of his students, even the kids who didn't play football, called him Coach instead of Mr. Jones.

"So how do you feel about tomorrow's game, Coach?"

"I feel like we'll do fine. It will be nerve racking since this game can make us or break us for the playoffs, but I'm confident in my kids. We watched film today, and I think we have a good gauge of what to look out for tomorrow. The other team's offense is pretty good. One of their running backs is just amazing, so our defensive line will have to step it up. Also, we have to make sure to stop drawing so many penalties this time around. I lost count of how many holding calls were called against us."

"Tell me about it, the referees were having quite a time throwing that yellow flag around."

"I know. Hopefully we will have new refs this go around. "

"Your boys will do just fine, love. They have one of the greatest coaches in the state."

Alfred blushed, "I'm no Parcells, sweetheart."

"I don't know who that is, but I know you're a great coach."

Alfred laughed, caressing Arthur's cheek in his hand.

"You coming to the game tomorrow, babe?"

"Of course, don't I always?"

"Just making sure, tomorrow is a big game for us. The parents are worried, but I know that the kids will step it up tomorrow."

"I know, love. With your guidance, they will do great."

Alfred grinned, "I know you don't enjoy football, but I love it when you come."

"Alfred, I might not find the game that enthralling, but I always enjoy watching your team play."

"Aww, babe. You're so sweet! By the way, you should totally help coach the school's soccer team. They would appreciate the help."

"Sorry dear, I have enough on my plate with writing, book signings and what not. I couldn't possibly think about teaching kids about _real _football."

"You mean soccer, but yeah, I understand babe, but if you ever reconsider I know the Feliciano wouldn't mind. Especially since his brother was banned from coaching."

"Did he really almost kill that referee after the red card?"

"Yeah, it was really scary. The ref was running for his life all the way out the stadium. Antonio ran onto the field to try to stop him."

Arthur stared into the ceiling, "I'll think about it."

"Awesome! I promise, you'll have a great time coaching. You're amazing at soccer."

"Football, I am amazing at football."

"Whatever, you're good at it."

Arthur turned his head and looked at the TV. He didn't know what the hell was going on in the episode. All he saw was this human character with a strange hat, surrounded by talking candy and talking to bipedal dog.

He shifted and glanced up at Alfred. He was completely absorbed in the cartoon. Arthur couldn't believe how much Alfred acted like a big kid sometimes. He was twenty-eight years old but he acted like he was twelve sometimes.

It made him popular with his students, that's for sure. By how Alfred described it, he is one of the most respected teachers in the school. The kids loved him, his football players loved him. Alfred wouldn't admit it, but he was very good with kids, always had been. It made Arthur a little jealous, because he knew that he wasn't the greatest with kids in his younger days. When he was in his early twenties, he hated kids, couldn't stand them. It's more because he couldn't relate to them than anything else, but as he got older, he began to soften up. The sight of little kids at the grocery store, sitting in the grocery carts was becoming more appealing.

For some odd reason, Arthur started envisioning what Alfred would look like with a kid. He could imagine Alfred sitting on the couch next to a toddler watching these cartoons, each with their own bowl of cereal. He couldn't help but smile up at his husband at the thought.

Then reality slowly crept up to him.

_Wait. What is he thinking?_

Arthur shook the crazy notion from his head and slowly made his way up from the couch.

"Did you let the cats in?"

Alfred cut his attention away from the screen and up at Arthur.

"Oops! Totally forgot sweetheart. Should have done that earlier."

"It's alright, Oscar is probably fine, but I'm more worried about Bear. He's probably hungry."

"Yea, I'm surprised I haven't heard him scratching on the door."

Arthur went to the kitchen and opened the back door.

As soon as he opened the door, a white and brown blur ran into the house, followed by a few seconds later a bigger, fatter and fluffier white cat. Arthur started laughing as the white cat ran, for he jiggled when he ran.

"Your cat is fat, Alfred. I don't think it's good for Bear's health to be that large," Arthur called into the living room.

"He's not fat, he's just supper fluffy."

"He may be fluffy, but he's also fat. He can barely make it up the steps."

"He totally can. He just likes to take his time."

As he turned his attention back to the cats, Bear was lying in front of his bowl while Oscar sat in the corner, cleaning himself.

Arthur started pulling out two cans of cat food from the kitchen cabinets.

"Alfred, did you forget to buy Oscar's food again?"

Alfred walked into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame.

"It's not my fault _your_cat is really picky. It shouldn't be that hard to feed a cat cat-food for god sakes."

"He just likes certain brands, okay. Just because your cat eats anything he gets its paws on doesn't mean you can pick on my cat for liking certain brands of cat food."

"_Blue__Buffalo_cat food is really expensive! And I can only get it from Petsmart! Why can't I just buy it at Wal-mart?"

"Stop complaining, it's on your way home from work. I'll pick it up Sunday. We have a few cans left to make it through the weekend."

"You spoil that cat worse than a child!"

Arthur paused as he was popping the lid on the can of cat food.

"No I don't. It's not a big deal if I get him special cat food."

"I can only imagine if you did have a kid…"

Arthur huffed. He tried to brush off the silly comment but something kept bugging him.

_What if he really did have a child?_

~USUKUS~

There was time to spare before the big game, so Arthur went to the local bookstore to find new reads to kill time. He wanted to have something to entertain himself while he was waiting on the kickoff.

He really didn't know what he was looking for, so he started perusing the different isles. He started off with the fantasy section, but he couldn't find anything terribly interesting, so he went off into the fiction section. He found a nice hardcover of the _Complete __Sherlock __Holmes_. He once had a nice hardcover copy of the collection, but alas, it was home in London with his mother. He picked up the book and made his way to the front of the store.

On his way to the register, he skimmed over the collection of clearance books scattered on the tables near the front. He really never bought anything from the clearance section for the following reasons: 1. It was just obscure titles that no one wanted to read 2. It was a biography for a so-called celebrity that probably didn't write it anyway. That's when he found the little book on the corner of a clearance table. The front cover featured a picture of a laughing baby, looking quite cheerful. It looked to be another one of those baby books for new parents. Arthur was about to walk away when he unconsciously turned around and picked it up. The book was on sale for five bucks. He didn't know why, but he placed under his arm on top of the Sherlock Holmes hardcover and made his way to the cash register.

The clerk gave him a smile.

"Did you find everything you needed today?"

"Yes, thank you."

The clerk started scanning the books.

"I see someone's a new parent."

Arthur's eyes grew in shock. He cleared his throat, "Oh, oh no. That is for a friend of mine. He just found out his wife is pregnant."

It was a total lie but it was better than explaining, _no, __my __husband __and __I __don__'__t __have __a __kid. __I __just __wanted__ to__ buy __the __book __for __no__ apparent __reason._

"Well congrats to them, do you want it gift wrapped?"

"No thanks".

The cashier told him his total and Arthur gave him his credit card. As soon as the transaction was over, he quickly headed to his car with a flustered look on his face. He sat in the driver's seat and stared at the purchases in his lap. He pulled the out the baby book and started glancing over the table of contents.

_This __is__ for __research__ for __my__ next __novel, _he told himself.

_That was it, research._

~USUKUS~

Arthur made his way to the lower bleachers, a few rows away from the student section with his overpriced diet coke from the concession stand in hand. Alfred complained when he was too far away for him to see during the game. He sat down next to a middle aged woman wearing a pin with a picture of one of the football players. Arthur put his bag down on the bleacher next to him and looked out onto the field. He could see the team doing warm-ups. He saw Alfred talking to one of his assistant coaches, apparently looking over plays. When Alfred turned around, Arthur started waving his hand to get his attention. When Alfred finally spotted him, a grin spread across his face. He started bouncing in place and waved back at him. Arthur buried his face in his hand. Alfred always acted like he was five years old when he spotted Arthur in the crowd of fans at the games. Arthur was a little embarrassed but he found it so endearing that he never said anything.

Alfred blew him a kiss and Arthur turned even blushed even more. Alfred didn't mind public displays of affection, even in front of his students and their parents. He was pretty open about being married to another man. Alfred kept a picture of him on his desk, and wouldn't hesitate to tell any of the students who asked that he is his husband. He never had trouble with his students knowing that he was gay. He says that he find most of his students are surprised at the fact, but don't think anything of it. He had a few football players before who had mocked him on the field or in the locker room for being gay, but those players' attitudes were remedied by suicides up and down the field until they couldn't feel their legs and a place on third string. He explained that he wanted his students to not judge or stereotype people on their sexuality by being the example himself. Alfred even helped students who were facing issues with their own sexuality. To say that Arthur was proud of him would be an understatement.

After his display of affection, Alfred turned around and called in his team for the huddle. Game time wasn't for ten minutes, so Arthur went into his bag and searched for something to occupy him for the time being. He pulled out the baby book and looked around. Once he was sure no one was paying attention, he started reading the first chapter on bringing the baby home. He surprised at how interesting he found the book. He didn't even realize that the game had started until he heard the band start playing the national anthem. Arthur quickly shut the book and shoved it into his bag. He stood up, joined the crowd and placed his hand over his heart.

~USUKUS~

The game was really intense and came down the wire in the fourth quarter. Alfred's team was playing tenaciously throughout the entire game, but it was still going back and forth between the two teams. The defense was able to hold off the superb offense of the opposing team much to Alfred's pleasure. The game had come down to 28-24, with Alfred's team taking home the victory. They were able to shut down the opposing team's offense on their last drive to win the game. At the end of the game, two of the team's players came from behind and dumped the cooler of ice water on top of Alfred's head. Arthur couldn't help but laugh as Alfred was drenched in the cold water. He could have sworn Alfred jumped five feet in the air.

After the game, Arthur met Alfred in the parking lot of the school. Alfred ran up to him and scooped him up in a hug. Arthur couldn't help but laugh as Alfred started swigging him around in circles.

"I got it, coach. Now put me down, you're still quite wet, love."

Alfred chuckled, "Okay, okay."

Alfred carefully placed Arthur on the ground and kissed him on the forehead.

"Well, that was a good game."

"I'd say so myself."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes love, I always have fun at your games."

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"Come on. Get in the car. I don't want you to catch a cold in those wet clothes."

"Yes dear."

Arthur climbed into the driver's seat while Alfred climbed into the passenger seat next to him.

Arthur was driving on the road toward the house, but he decided to make a little detour today. Alfred noticed.

"Baby, why did you turn here instead of going straight?"

"You'll see."

"Okay," he said slowly.

"So does this mean you guys are going to the playoffs next week?"

"Yea, it's going to be a tough game but I know we can do it."

"How long will playoffs be?"

"It depends. If we lose next week, we're out, but if we win we continue on. The goal is state championship but we are facing one of the hardest teams in the state next week."

"That sounds daunting."

"It is, but it isn't. I have enough faith in our team. If I don't have faith, how can I expect them to believe they could win?"

"You're always the perfect coach aren't you?"

Alfred laughed, "No, I just know enough about sports, especially football, to know what we need to succeed, that's all."

Alfred reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone.

"Do you have your car charger by any chance, sweetheart?"

"It's in my bag, in the back seat."

Alfred reached over the center console into the back of the cab and grabbed the bag. Once he pulled it into the front, he started shuffling through the bag to find the charger.

He paused.

"Arthur, sweetheart, why do you have a baby book in your bag?"

_Oh shit._

Arthur gulped and didn't look away from the road in front of him.

"I-I, uh, I picked it up for a friend while I was at the bookstore."

"Arthur, none of our friends have kids nor are having kids."

Arthur couldn't come up with another excuse. He should have known that Arthur wouldn't have bought the lie; he was smarter than that. Arthur just sat there silent, not wanting to face his husband at the moment.

Arthur was saved by the light of the golden arches.

"McDonald's!"

"Surprise! I knew you'd be hungry after the big game, so I'd thought we could stop by."

"Thank you, sweetheart!"

"No problem, love."

Alfred started bouncing in his seat as they pulled up to the restaurant. Alfred shook his head as Alfred start skipping toward the restaurant as they got out of the car.

When they entered, they made their way to the line in front of the counter.

Alfred ordered two big macs, a large fry and a coke while Arthur just ordered a chicken sandwich with a small fry and a diet coke. He really didn't like McDonald's and could only imagine the amount of cholesterol they consumed every time they ate there, but he knew it made Alfred happy so he never complained.

"Order number 62!"

"That's us!" Alfred cheered.

They took the trays and made their way toward a booth in the back of the restaurant. Alfred started to immediately dig in to his burgers while Arthur nibbled on his fries. It was silent for a few minutes as Alfred scarfed down the first burger, but just as Arthur was getting comfortable, Alfred brought it up.

"So, what's really up with the baby book, and don't lie."

"Well…"

"Spill it."

"I guess I just found it interesting, that's all. It was in the bargain bin and I don't know, I bought it, I guess. What for, I don't know."

Alfred paused, shoving a few fries into his mouth.

"Arthur, have you ever thought about us having a kid?"

Arthur started choking on his sandwich. After a good pat on the back by Alfred, he was finally able to respond.

"To be honest, I guess I have. I know you're great with kids, but I worry that I won't be as tolerable as you around them."

"Arthur, you're getting older. You're not the person you were ten years ago. Besides, I think you'd make a great dad."

Arthur paused and looked up at his husband.

"You, really think so?"

"Yeah, I know so."

"Would you like to have a child, Alfred?"

"Well, considering that my whole career revolves around kids and all. Yes. I would love having a kid. Do you want to start a family Artie?"

Arthur looked down at his tray in front of him. He would of never considered kids when they first got together, but now the idea was actually quite…well, nice.

"Yes, actually."

Alfred grinned.

"Well, we have to start getting ready."

"Huh?"

"We have a lot to do, you know. That spare room upstairs won't clear itself out."

Arthur couldn't help but smile.

This was the start of a new journey in their lives. One they would never regret.

* * *

><p>AN:

This prompt made me smile soo much. You have no idea. I **love** the idea of Alfred and Arthur adopting a baby, you don't even know. I was excited to see this prompt, let me tell you.

I named Iggycat after Oscar Wilde because I know that Arthur has a thing for his works (especially Dorian Grey) and I just think Alfred would name Americat Bear, because he's just that odd.

Bill Parcells was the head coach of the New York Giants, and won two Super Bowls with them.

Oh and they live in Hampton Bays, New York. It's a small, lesser known part of the Hamptons. It's more of a fishing town, or at least once was (the fishing industry kind of died out). It's quiet and quaint, which they both like.


	2. The Long Process

Sorry, this should be out sooner, but hey! This is almost 5,000 words! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – The (Long) Process<p>

After their decision to start a family had been finalized, Arthur fully realized how much they had to do. He and Alfred decided that the best way to start a family was through adoption. The problem was that they had no idea how to the adoption process worked. That's where Alfred's internet skills came into play. The next day Arthur found Alfred on his computer, searching for good adoption agencies nearby. After a few hours of browsing, Alfred decided that the Friends in Adoption Agency, who had an office just outside of Rochester, would be a prime candidate. They were a non-profit agency that helped families in the adoption process. The first step was to go their "Getting Acquainted Workshop". On the following Monday morning, Alfred called up the agency and scheduled an appointment for next Saturday.

The Friday before the appointment, Alfred's football team had their big playoff game. They played well, but the other team was in another league. Their offense couldn't get pass the defense and their defense had a hard time stopping the offense from advancing the ball. They lost 14-0, and Alfred was a little sad, but not disappointed. His team had played well and even if they didn't get to move on the playoffs, he was still very proud of them.

"Maybe it's for the best," Alfred said between bites of his potato chips. He was sitting in the passenger seat munching away on the snacks they had bought at the last gas station. Arthur was intently focused on the road as he made his way across the New Jersey Turnpike.

"Why do you say that?"

"Now I can focus more on getting us a kid."

"Well, that is true. If you were in the playoffs, then it would have been a lot harder to come all the way out to Rochester."

"Yea, seven hour car rides suck."

"Did you find a hotel yet?"

Alfred started flicking through his iPhone.

" Yea, I found a nice hotel near the agency."

"Good, we are going to be tired after we're done."

"Gettng out of the house by five a.m. was horrible."

"You slept most of the way off the island, you git!"

"Well, yea but it still sucks."

"We are going to switch soon, I hope you know. Once we get off this damn Turnpike."

Alfred laughed, "Yes, dear."

~USUKUS~

They had made it into Rochester in good time and had stopped by the hotel room first to get their rooms and drop off their stuff. After a quick pit stop, they left for the adoption office.

They made their way into the office building and walked up to the reception desk.

"Hello, we are the Jones-Kirkland family. We have an appointment at 3 o' clock."

The receptionist clicked away at the keyboard in front of her.

"I see you in here, one of our people will be out for you in just a second."

They took a seat in a couple of chairs on the side wall next to a coffee table with magazines spread across it. Alfred was flipping through Entertainment Weekly as Arthur pulled out the Sherlock Holmes book from his bag. About ten minutes later, a chestnut colored woman with dark brown hair walked into the waiting area.

"Mr. Alfred and Arthur Jones-Kirkland?"

Alfred jumped out of his seat, "That's us!"

"Hello, my name is Angelique. I'm a social worker here at Friends in Adoption and I'll be giving you the introduction to our organization today."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Alfred! And this here is my husband Arthur! We are really excited to work with you!"

Arthur nodded, "It's a pleasure to work with you, dear."

"Thank you and I'm glad you're excited. We really need serious couples to adopt the children that come through our facility."

She walked them through a long hallway, into a small conference room.

"Now before I get started, I'll tell you what we are about here. We are a non-profit organization that has been working for over thirty years to help couples make responsible decisions in the adoption process. Our mission is composed of three parts: Keep the central focus of the adoption plan on the needs of the baby or child, give attention to the unique needs of each individual involved in the adoption plan and recognize that adoption is a life-long process based on trust, honesty and mutual responsibility. We here at Friends in Adoption believe in the importance of the open adoption. All of our adoptions are open. Is that going to be a problem for you two?"

Arthur was the first to speak.

"No, I don't think that will be a problem. What about you Alfred?"

"No, I don't have a problem with that. It helps if problems pop up in the future and we need family medical history."

"Exactly, but more importantly, it's better for the child and their biological parents to know one another and have some sort of working relationship. I have seen many successful adoptions through our process. Next, we need to talk about the costs. Adoptions aren't easy, as you can see. I heard you came all the way in from the Island today."

Alfred nodded, "Yea, it was a long ride in, but I think this will all be worth it in the end."

Angelique smiled, "Yes, you guys are making the right decision. You will make a child very happy."

"That's what we hope to do," Arthur replied.

"The average adoption through us costs around $25,000 to $45,000. Is that going to be hard for you two to handle?"

Arthur shook his head, "No, we talked about it on the way here. We will be able to handle it."

Arthur last few fantasy novels had been quite successful, pulling in large amounts of money after being published. He was currently working on the sequel to his last bestseller, and the publishing house was talking about putting a large sum upfront for the manuscript.

"That's wonderful to hear, it means you're serious. Now we need to talk about the actual process. You have a long journey in front of you, boys. The first thing you need to do is go through a Financial and Credit check, to make sure that you have financial stability for the child."

"Like we said, it shouldn't be a problem," said Alfred.

"Good. The next thing is you will both have to have a physical to make sure you both are in good health. We are not too strict on the physical, just that you both don't have life threatening diseases that could affect the future of the child."

Arthur crossed his legs and nodded, "I assure you, we are both in good health."

Angelique smiled, "Good, now then, you will then have to go to Foster Certification Classes that will help you understand raising an adopted child. It will teach you about foster children and their life in the foster system. There is a place in the city which I would recommend; will this be a problem for you two?"

Arthur looked over at Alfred and smiled.

"I don't think it will."

"Fantastic. Now then, you will be required to be CPR certified."

Alfred chuckled, "I've already been CPR certified, but my husband here is not."

Alfred decided a long time ago to become CPR certified since he was a teacher. He felt that you never knew when you would need it, even when only teaching high school.

Angelique chuckled, "Well, you're halfway there then."

Angelique reached under the table and pulled out a large box, which was filled with paperwork. She dropped it on the table with a _thud_and sat there for a second as Alfred and Arthur curiously looked at the box in front of him.

"This is the amount of paperwork you will be filling out, gentleman. You will be filling out paperwork until you are sick. One of these is a 12-15 page questionnaire that will ask almost everything about you. We need you to be very detailed with this, for it helps us gage you as a couple and make a working psychological profile. We need to know that you're mentally fit for handling a child, and it also helps us build a profile to give to different agents to start making matches for you two. Have I scared you away yet?"

Alfred sat there in shock at the large amount of paperwork, but he eventually snapped out of his trance and answered.

"No, a hero will overcome any obstacle!"

Arthur couldn't help but face palm, thinking _not__ in __public __Alfred._

Angelique couldn't hold back her snickering any longer and busted out laughing. She wiped the tears away from her face, trying to gain composure.

"That's great! I love your enthusiasm. Now that we have that covered, your next step would be homestudy. A social worker will come and visit your house and go over your psychological analysis. They will tell you what you need to work on and what needs to be done before you can become adoptive parents. Will you be comfortable having someone visit every week or so?"

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and nodded. "We can handle it."

Angelique smiled.

"Sounds great. After that, if you qualify, we will send you your 8-9 page profile, which we will also be sending to different agents throughout the state. From there, we will match you with a biological parent and their child. We really want you to have a good relationship with the biological parent for this open adoption to work, so we will be working to find you a good match. Once we find that match, we will start talking about meeting the mothers caring the child, or in other cases the child themselves. After that, you will pick the match you like and we'll work from there. For the first 6 months you will only be the foster parents of the child, but after that you will be able to become the legal parents of the child. Is there any questions?"

Arthur started shifting in his seat.

Alfred looked over at him and noticed he looked a little worried.

"What is it Arthur?"

"I just-I'm just worried about our situation as a, you know, a gay couple. Will it be harder for us to qualify?"

Angelique gave him a warm smile.

"No dear, gay couples adopt through us all the time and we've had tremendous success working with them. You shouldn't have a problem. We pride ourselves at Friends in Adoption on serving all kinds of families, even same-sex ones. It is good you came to us; you are lucky. I have heard horror stories about other agencies scaring off same-sex parents because they found them "unsuitable" but don't worry, you will be treated with the respect that you deserve throughout this process. I promise you that. In fact," she said, "I have a social worker who will be perfect for you two. I will put in a recommendation for her."

"Thank you for all your help," Alfred said.

"No, thank you. It always wonderful to have people come into our office looking to adopt."

Alfred beamed a smile and shot her a thumbs up.

"Hope to be working with you in the future."

Angelique laughed, "I'm sure you will, please if there is anything you need help with, just call my number."

She handed Arthur a business card out of her bag.

"I'll be seeing you two then."

Arthur reached out and shook her hand, "Thank you."

"No problem and good luck. You'll need that and more. You have a lot to do."

~USUKUS~

First thing Sunday morning, Alfred pulled out the piece of paper that Angelique had given them with the list of contacts he would need in the approval process. The first number he dialed was the number for the background check company. That Wednesday, Arthur and Alfred walked into the office for their background checks. A rather large blonde man had taken their finger prints and took down their information. Arthur was a little intimidated by this German man, whose name was Ludwig, but Alfred wasn't fazed by the man's stature. After they were done, they went to the front desk and paid the fee.

Later that week, Alfred and Arthur visited their physician Dr. Yao. He immediately got on to Arthur about not seeing him sooner.

"It has been three years Arthur!"

"Sorry, I've been kind of busy."

"You work from home; you have plenty of time!"

"S-sorry."

"It says here that you don't smoke anymore. Is that true?"

"Yes doctor, I quit about a year ago."

"Huh, I've been telling you that for years. What changed your mind?"

"Alfred finally convinced me, something about wanting me to stick around as long as I can."

"I think he did the right thing in stopping you."

Arthur smiled, "Yea, he did."

Alfred had been bothering him about his smoking since they first started dating. At first he didn't really seem to mind, a comment here or two about it being unhealthy but never anything degrading. It wasn't until they first started getting serious that Alfred started bugging him about quitting. Arthur tried to explain to him that when you've been smoking since you were 16, it's hard to stop. Alfred wasn't hearing any of it and finally bugged him enough to try quitting. Much do to Alfred's pestering, Arthur finally quit. He actually liked not smelling like smoke all the time and he loved the extra bit of cash in his pocket every week. He did feel healthier and he couldn't ever thank Alfred enough for that.

Dr. Yao cleared him with a clean bill of health.

Next up was Alfred. Dr. Yao took his weight, checked his blood pressure, the works. He seemed to be happy with the results, well accept for one thing.

"Alfred, you got to cut the cholesterol from your diet"

Alfred huffed, "No, that's the best part."

"Alfred, you need to cut down on the fats while you're still young so it doesn't become an issue later on."

"I'm not _that _bad, Dr. Yao."

"He eats McDonald's three times a week," Arthur blurted.

Alfred gasped, "Traitor!"

Dr. Yao smirked, "Alfred, you'll have to cut it down to once a week…at least."

Alfred pouted.

"It's not going to work, Alfred, you're going to have to listen for once."

"But-"

"No buts Alfred. You're going to stop eating so much junk food."

Alfred huffed, and mumbled an "okay".

~USUKUS~

Two weeks later, Arthur walked out of the local community center with a certificate certifying him in CPR. Alfred had given him the information for the classes locally in town. Arthur stared at the crisp piece of paper and smiled. Arthur couldn't help but feel somewhat accomplished. He was another step closer at being qualified for adoption. He looked at his watch and checked the time. It was about 2 o' clock and Alfred's last class ended at 2:45. If he left now, he would probably beat him home by about 15 minutes. That's when he heard his cell chirp in his back pocket. He pulled it out and checked the phone display.

From: Alfred

_Sorry Artie, I have to watch over detention today. Laaammmmeee._

Of course it would be like Alfred to forget he had detention duty today.

From: Artie

_It's okay, love. Have fun in detention._

He chucked, he knew that Alfred hated detention duty. He had gotten in trouble last time for playing cards with some of the students. His boss wasn't too happy when he found out and ended up berating him. He was given strict instructions for next time, "In detention there is no talking, texting, sleeping and definitely no having fun, Mr. Jones," as quoted by Alfred of course. On the other hand, it made Alfred the most popular detention teacher. Most of the kids would find out what days he had detention duty, so they knew when to sign up to serve their detention time.

From: Alfred

_Haha, funny Artie. This going to be the longest 2 hours of my life, I swear to god._

From: Artie

_You'll survive. You're an adult, start acting like one. Grade papers or something._

From: Alfred

_Boooorrrriinnng._

From: Artie

_Belt up, you git._

From: Alfred

_Don't wanna and not gonna._

From: Artie

_Ignoring your improper grammar, you are and you're going to like it mister._

From: Alfred

_Ugh, okay. Still rather go home and snuggle with you ;)_

A blush immediately spread across Arthur's face as he read the message. Before he could type anything, he got another message.

From: Alfred

_You're blushing aren't you?_

From: Artie

_No, no I'm not._

From: Alfred

_I could tell you about all the fun stuff we're doing tonight ;D and when I say fun stuff, I mean sex._

From: Artie

_DON'T YOU DARE ALFRED. NO SEXTING DURING SCHOOL HOURS._

From: Alfred

_You're no fun :(_

From: Artie

_You're right, I'm no fun, but I know that it's not the proper thing to do. You get fired for stuff like that you know._

From: Alfred

_I guess Artie, I love you :_

From: Artie

_Love you too, dear. No go be a responsible adult and watch over those hooligans. _

From: Alfred

_Okay, sweetheart. Whatever you say._

Arthur took this as an opportunity to go to the strip mall for a bite to eat at the local sandwich shop there. They surprisingly enough made a decent cup of tea. As he was parking the car, he noticed a small shop tucked away in the corner of the strip. It was a quaint little toy store. It must have been fairly new, for he hadn't noticed it before. He parked the car and made his way over toward the little shop. When he entered, he noticed the shelves surrounding the store were filled to the brim with all kinds of different toys, ranging from toy cars to dolls to model plans. The store pretty much had everything. Arthur made his way to the back of the store and spotted a whole wall dedicated to stuffed animals. The section had many different types of plushies: bears, dogs, cats and other assorted animals, but one in particularly caught his attention. There was a stuffed animal that wasn't quite like the rest. It was a mint green color, and looked like a bunny with wings. Arthur couldn't help but find it rather cute.

"May I help you find something?"

Arthur turned around to find a small Asian woman with long, dark brown hair with a pink flower pinned above her ear. She was wearing a matching pink dress.

"Oh, I was just looking at this plushie here."

She smiled, "That one is quite adorable, if I do say so myself. He is part of a line of magical creature toys. He was shipped in from Taiwan last week."

Arthur picked it up and examined it. He couldn't help but find the little eyes and the button nose utterly adorable.

"I'll take him."

"Great! I'll ring you up over here."

After Arthur purchased the plushie, he made his way over to the sandwich shop. He got a few looks as people noticed the plushie sitting in front of Arthur as he ate his turkey and Swiss sandwich and drank his cup of earl grey.

~USUKUS~

That following weekend, Arthur and Alfred found themselves driving back into the city to take the Foster Verification Classes. Angelique informed them that it would probably be easiest to come back out to Rochester for the weekend to take the two all day classes held in a place nearby the agency's office. Alfred was currently grading tests in the passenger's set.

"How are they looking dear?"

"Pretty good. Grades have improved from the last test."

"That's because they have a great teacher."

"Aww, shucks Artie. You're too kind. Did you suck up to all your teachers in school? I'm guessing you were quite the teacher's pet."

"Shut it, you git! No, I was not-"

"Yes you were, admit it."

"No, no I was wasn't!"

"Don't lie Artie, you were."

"I couldn't help it if they happen to take a liking to me."

"See you were!"

"I was not, but if I had you as a teacher, I might have been."

"Oh really?"

"Yes and I wouldn't have paid any attention in class, because I'd be too busy staring at your amazing arse."

Alfred made a mocking gasp, "I can't believe you! You would undress me with your eyes, _in__ the __middle __of __class_!"

"Yes, yes I would."

Alfred laughed, "I actually had a crush on a teacher once. He was my Latin teacher. He was an Italian immigrant named Romulus. Most of us in the class would just call him Rome. Between his accent and his physique, I'm surprised I paid any attention at all. He was the sexiest teacher I ever had."

Arthur's eyes grew wide, "Really?"

Alfred giggled, "Yea, the weirdest part is I still see him everyone in awhile. Come to find out, he is Feliciano's grandfather. I knew he was old, but not that old. Though, he still looks good for his age."

Arthur laughed, "Now Alfred, don't go cheating on me with your old crush now…"

Alfred could help but bust into a fit of laughter, "Trust me, that's not going to happen. Besides, I'm now married to the sexiest person I know."

A furious blush appeared across Arthur's face. "Stop lying Alfred."

"I'm not lying. I'm being serious."

"Stop sucking up then."

"I'm not sucking up. I think everything about you is wonderful: your hair, your eyes, your hands, your back, your smile and even you eyebrows."

Arthur sat in the driver's seat, flabbergasted. "Th-thanks, I guess."

"No problem Artie, I'll tell you as much as you want!"

"Now you're just being cheesy, stop it."

He laughed, "You love it Artie."

Arthur could have sworn he hadn't stopped blushing in the last five minutes, "Mmm…maybe a little."

Alfred leaned over the center console and planted a kiss on Arthur's check. "You're adorable. I hope you know that. "

"Whatever. Just keep grading those papers so I don't have to hear your whining later."

"Yes dear."

~USUKUS~

The class went without a hitch. They had spent most of the time watching videos about kids in the adoption system and even had some guest speakers who were once part of the foster system themselves. They talked about their stories and experiences in the system and how they felt about the whole process. They participated in a few group exercises with other couples in the class. They were partnered with a couple named Berwald and Tino. At first, Arthur found Berwald a little intimidating. He had a hard gaze and he never smiled, but after talking to him and his partner, he warmed up to him. Alfred didn't seem to be fazed by Berwald's stoic demeanor and instantly started cheerfully chatting away with him. At one point, Arthur could have sworn he saw Berwald crack a smile at one of Alfred's jokes. It was sort of terrifying. Arthur found it easy to talk to Tino, for he was cheerful and always had a smile on his face. At the end of the class, they exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch and tell each other how their adoption process was going. They hoped to make plans to meet up in the future.

The next week brought the hardest part of their qualification process: the paperwork. There were tons to be look through and filled out. The worst part was the fifteen page questionnaire that seemed to ask the most personal questions that anyone has ever asked. _How __were__ you__ raised? __How __were __you __punished __as __a __child? __What __was__ your __family __life __like?_This was more difficult than anything they faced so far, especially for Arthur. He didn't know how to respond to the questions in front of him; he had to be honest but he was afraid of what the truth might do to their chances. Arthur knew that he had a rough upbringing but he feared that it would raise some questions later during their evaluation period. He sat there all morning staring at the fifteen page questionnaire, contemplating how he was going to answer the questions in front of him. He had not been able to properly answer a single question and it was making him frustrated. The longer he sat there, the more irritated he became. Alfred slipped into the kitchen to find Arthur hunched over the stack of papers with one hand in his mop of hair and another tightly clasped around a cup full of Irish breakfast tea. "What you doing sweetheart?" Alfred asked.

"Trying to answer these bloody questions, though I don't understand why they have to delve so deep into our personal lives. They are rather intrusive."

"Have you gotten to the questions about our sex life yet?"

"Huh, what?" Arthur yelped, "Why in god's name would they need to know about _that_?"

Alfred laughed, "Chillax Artie, it's fine. Just answer the questions."

"Well that's easy for you to say."

"Arthur, you'll be fine."

"I've told you about my childhood, Alfred. That won't look so good on paper."

Alfred paused and looked down at the table, "Yea, you've told me, but you still shouldn't worry so much."

"They are looking for people who've had a happy, cheery, Brady-esque upbringing, not someone whose mother walked out when they were three and whose father was a drunk most of their life."

"Artie, as long as you explain to them that you _understand _that you had a rough childhood, there should be nothing to worry about."

"But what if they do care, Alfred?"

"Artie," Alfred leaned down behind Arthur and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his cheek on the top of his head, "Everything will be okay, I promise. They just don't disqualify a person for anything. There would have to be a good reason. They're not looking for perfect parents, just those who will strive to do the best they can."

Art sighed, "I guess you're right. Still not happy about this, but alright."

"Aww Artie, take it as a good thing. At least they care about who they give these kids away to."

"That's true, I guess."

Oscar jumped on the table and started rubbing himself against Arthur's forearm. Bear tried to follow suit but in the process of jumping onto the chair to get to the table, he missed and crashed to the floor. Arthur and burst into a fit of laughter. Alfred eventually checked to see if he was alright, after he was able to catch his breath. He scooped up Bear into his arms and gently patted his head, trying to soothe him.

"You're cat is fat Alfred, you need to start thinking about putting him on a diet."

"Aww Artie, talk about insult to injury. He just fell on his face, now you're telling him he's fat and needs to lose weight."

"Then at least stop feeding him table scraps."

Alfred gasped, "Now that's too cruel!"

"He's not supposed to be eating that stuff anyway!"

Alfred looked down at the pitiful cat in his arms, "See what he is trying to do. He's trying to starve you."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "And you tell me I spoil Oscar."

"I thought you said 'no cats on the kitchen table' or something along those lines before."

"I did, but Oscar is only trying to comfort me in my stressful situation."

"Yea, yea whatever Artie. Now get him off the table and get back to work on that questionnaire."

"Yes Coach Jones."

"Haha, funny. Don't make me send you to the principal's office Arthur. Better yet, I'll make you serve after school detention, in _my__office_."

Arthur smirked, "Oh really? What are you going to make me do in this so called 'after school detention' Coach Jones?"

"If you finish that questionnaire, maybe you'll find out."

Arthur finished the questionnaire in less than an hour.

* * *

><p>AN: "Friends in Adoption" is a real place in Rochester, NY and most of the information is real. Though, I did make up a lot of it. This is pretty much what an actual adoption looks like. Hopefully, I will have the third chapter out by the 24th, maybe even earlier if I push myself.

Oh and Angelique is Seychelles, the Asian shopkeeper is Taiwan, Dr. Yao is China, and of course Berwald and Tino are Sweden and Finland.

OH AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN - the good, the bad, and the ugly I don't care.


	3. Assessment and the Matchmaking Game

Chapter 3 – Assessment and the Matchmaking Game

Arthur dropped the envelope into the blue mailbox and closed it with a _clang_. He could almost literally feel the weight coming off his shoulders. The last stack of paperwork was finally sent out and there was finally a lot less to worry about on Arthur's part. It was the start of the spring semester for Alfred's high school, and had to get his itinerary and lesson plans ready for the rest of the semester. Arthur was also falling behind on his latest manuscript and he was feeling the pressure of getting it done on time. Now that the paperwork was done, it seemed like things would get a little bit easier. Arthur was walking back to the house when his phone started ringing in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Arthur, it's Angelique."

"Oh hello Angelique, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we have reviewed both of your questionnaires and we just need to get the last little bit of paperwork before we can go on to the final portion of the assessment."

"That's great, I just mailed it off."

"Wonderful! We are sending you're questionnaires off to a social worker in your area. She will be visiting in the next couple of weeks to go over your answers and assess your home."

Arthur froze, "She's going to do what?"

"She's going to inspect your house and go over the answers of your questionnaires."

"Oh, okay."

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"N-no, of course not."

"Good. I'll contact you after she's reviewed your paperwork."

"Okay…could you tell me her name by any chance?"

"Oh, of course." Arthur could hear rustling of paperwork on the other end of the line. "Her name is Elizabeta Héderváry."

~USUKUS~

To say Arthur freaked out would be an understatement. Before Alfred, Arthur was very much a loner and isolated himself from the rest of the world. It wasn't because he didn't want to let people in, it's just that he didn't trust anyone enough to let them in. His home was his island, his safety net. Something secure he could feel absolutely comfortable in. He was extremely selective of the people he would let into his home. Francis, a fellow writer, had known him and Alfred for years but was never allowed to set foot into their house. Alfred often wondered how he could be friends with him for so long, yet never allow him in their house. Arthur would only say, "the frog, hell no". Arthur had to explain that they were closer to being "frienemies" than being actual "friends" anyway. Arthur was just a little picky about who he let into his home, so the idea of someone looking through their house and analyzing each detail terrified Arthur.

Arthur spent the next week cleaning every inch of the house. He began by cleaning the living room and rearranging the furniture, and then he steadily progressed to the den, the bathroom, the guest room and even to their own bedroom. Alfred would come home looking around curiously to figure out what was being cleaned today. He walked into the kitchen and found Arthur on his hands and knees, scrubbing the tile floor.

"You're really getting into this cleaning business, aren't ya?"

"I don't want the poor woman to think that we are slobs."

"You've scrubbed the entire house head to toe, aren't you getting tired?"

"No."

"Do you need any help?"

"No."

Alfred just watch him for a second, chewing his lip. Arthur seemed stiff, stressed out and it was making him worried. "Okay…is everything alright? You've been kind of stressed lately."

"I'm fine Alfred."

"You don't sound fine."

"I'm _fine_."

"Okay. You sure you don't need any help?"

"Yes, Alfred. I'm sure."

"I feel bad leaving you here cleaning all by yourself."

Arthur huffed. "If you're so bloody set on helping out, why don't you do the damn dishes?" he said curtly.

Alfred eyes grew wide at the sudden heated retort, "Okay. I will."

Alfred walked over to the sink, turned on the tap, and started washing the dirty plates in the sink. Alfred glanced over his shoulder at Arthur quietly scrubbing the tile grouts on the floor, his eyes furrowed as he concentrated at the task at hand. Alfred couldn't stand it when Arthur was in his "moods". He would never get _angry _per say but it did irritate him a just a tad. Alfred had a high tolerance for Arthur's moodiness, especially when they first started dating, but it got easier over the years as Arthur mellowed out a bit. He still could be a firecracker when he wanted to, but he was pretty much as harmless as a newborn kitten. But when Arthur got really, really stressed, he would become very irritable and lash out at people, but mostly Alfred. This was one of those times, but Alfred began to smile. He knew exactly how to rustle Arthur's feathers to get him out of his mood. This was either going to get him to loosen up or wind up with him sleeping on the couch tonight.

Alfred turned the tap all the way on, and grabbed hold of the retractable faucet head and aimed it at the Brit behind him.

"Arthur~"

"What is it-"

"Take this!" Alfred squeezed the handle and squirted Arthur in the face with the stream of water. Arthur yelped at the sudden dousing of water. Arthur grew red in the face, furrowing his eyebrows even more (much to Alfred's amazement). The next thing he heard was a _fap _of a sponge hitting him in the face. He had to give it to the Brit, he had a good arm. The sponge slid down his face and hit the ground with a _flop_. Alfred couldn't see anything through the soapy water dripping down his lenses. All he could hear was the sound of laughing. Alfred took off his spectacles and wiped them off on his sleeve. He put them back on to find his loving husband hunched over a bucket of soapy water, laughing hysterically. Alfred started chuckling himself as he took the faucet head in his hand and started spraying again. Arthur jumped backwards to avoid the stream of water.

"Don't you even dare, Alfred! I'll dump this whole bucket of dirty water on your head."

Alfred put his finger on the trigger.

"I fucking dare you!"

"With pleasure," Alfred chuckled. He started spraying the Brit again, but this time he aimed for the chest and stomach, drenching the t-shirt he was wearing.

Alfred started doubling over in laughter before he glanced back up at Arthur.

"Hey! That's my favorite AC/DC shirt!"

"You think I was going to clean in my clothes. No way. Also, take this!"

Alfred didn't have much time to react as Arthur picked up the bucket and threw the contents in his direction.

Alfred could feel his clothes cling to skin as the water sank into the cloth of his shirt and khakis. For few moments, they just stared at each other's sorry state before busting into fits of laughter. The louder the other laughed, the harder the other one did. It wasn't soon before both of them found themselves on the floor, gasping for air.

Arthur crawled over toward Alfred and removed his glasses before placing a peck on his forehead.

"I'm sorry for being such a prick, love."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't need to spray you with water, but I couldn't handle the scowl on your face. I know that you've been busy cleaning the house, but you need to relax hon."

"I know. I'm just really nervous about having some strange woman come into our house."

"It's okay, sweetheart. Its nerve racking for me also, but I know I can't sit here and worry myself over it."

"You know how I am."

"I do, that's why I'm not angry with you."

He leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Arthur leaned back and grimaced.

"You taste like dirty soap water."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Alfred giggled.

Arthur smiled, "Now clean up, I'm going to go take a shower."

Alfred hummed, "How about you help me and we'll both take one, _together_."

Arthur snickered, "Now that sounds like a plan."

~USUKUS~

Angelique called them back near the end of the week, telling them that Mrs. Héderváry would drop by for a visit the following week. Arthur could feel his stomach twist. He was now seriously nervous. Alfred reassured him over and over again that everything was _going to be okay_, but Arthur being the worry wart he was, wouldn't stop stressing over it. The day had finally come for the social worker to come by, and Arthur could barely even sit down, let alone relax. He was too worried about what the social worker might say during their evaluation about their house or, god forbid, about the questionnaire.

Arthur was sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of tea when the door bell rang. Arthur jumped in surprise, and rushed over to the front door. He took a deep breath before opening it. When he finally opened the door, he found a small woman with long wavy brown hair pinned back with a flower pin, standing on their doorstep.

"Good evening, is this the Jones-Kirkland residence?"

"Yes, this it is."

"I'm Mrs. Elivabeta Héderváry, your social worker."

" I'm Arthur Kirkland, come in."

"Don't mind if I do."

Mrs. Héderváry made her way into the house as Arthur ushered over to one of the chairs in the living room.

"Please, sit. Would you like a something to drink? I made some tea."

"A cup of tea would be lovely."

"Great, hold on a second as I get my husband."

Alfred walked over to the set of stairs and called up, "Alfred. Mrs. Héderváry is here!"

Arthur could hear some thumping as he called back, "Okay sweetie, I'll be down in a minute."

Arthur walked into the kitchen and made a tray of tea before making his way back into the living room.

He placed the tray on the coffee table and handed a cup of tea to the brunette woman.

"Thank you!"

"No problem, ma'am."

Mrs. Héderváry took a sip, sighing contently.

Arthur sat down on the couch, fiddling his fingers. Mrs. Héderváry could tell Arthur was nervous and started to chuckle.

"Mr. Kirkland, it's okay. You can relax. I'm not going to bite."

Arthur laughed nervously.

"I promise, Mr. Kirkland, you have nothing to worry about. Just to start off on a happy note, I've reviewed your questionnaires and I didn't find anything alarming. Now, relax."

Arthur let out a sigh of relief. "I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Héderváry, I must look like a fool."

Mrs. Héderváry smiled, "It's quite fine. It's to be expected from nervous adoptees. I know that in your questionnaire you mentioned a poor family life growing up, and I'm sensing that is what you're so worried about. After first reviewing it, I was concerned, but then after carefully reading your answers again, I realized that they are answers of a sound, good human being. Just the way you welcomed me into your house and offered me tea shows that there is nothing to worry about on my part. Also, I can already see that you have a lovely home."

"Th-thank you, Mrs. Héderváry."

"You can call me Elizabeta."

"O-okay."

Suddenly, there were loud footsteps coming down the stairway, "Sorry I took so long. I was in the shower!" called Alfred. He walked into the living room with a clean shirt and khakis, his hair still wet.

"Nice to meet you. Mr. Jones, I'm assuming."

"That's me! Please, call me Alfred."

"Sure, as long as you call me Elizabeta."

"Deal!"

Elizabeta giggled. Arthur could tell that she was already warming up to Alfred's exuberant personality.

Alfred sat down on the couch (after grabbing a soda from the fridge – no icky tea for him), and Elizabeta began to speak.

"Now, time to discuss business. You know I'm here to discuss your questionnaire and assess your household. Firstly, I've already partially discussed some of it with Arthur. It was sad to read about his unfortunate past, but I could tell that there was nothing to worry about pertaining to his own character. Alfred, you were very honest with your questionnaire and honest, I was shocked. But just like Arthur here, I could tell that you were a good person through your responses. I cannot lie; some of your answers were very amusing, to say the least."

Arthur looked over at Alfred and slapped his palm to his face. _Of course you would_, he thought.

Elizabeta giggled, "It's quite fine Arthur. His answers didn't reveal anything too horrible; well his answers about your sex life were _quite intriguing_,but nothing too terrible."

Arthur, for some reason, didn't like the way she had said that. There was something in the tone of her voice that made it sound way dirtier than it should have. Arthur could have sworn he saw her smirk too.

"Anyway, let's have a look around, shall we?"

Arthur nervously began to show her around their house. She looked over the kitchen first, explaining that the kitchen was fine except for knives in some of the drawers. "They need to be in a high place, in which the child can reach them." They also needed to get the child safety locks installed in the bottom cabinets so that the baby couldn't get to the chemicals under the sink. They moved on into the bathrooms where she recommended the same precautions for the bathroom cabinets. When she entered the spare bedroom they were cleaning out, she inspected the walls. She told them that they needed to get covers for the outlets so the baby couldn't stick any metal objects into the socket. Arthur eventually got a notepad to take all the tips on child proofing the house. She also explained that they needed to keep the cats' litter box in a place where the child couldn't get into it. She also recommended putting locks on their fence in the back yard.

Everything went very well on their part, and overall Elizabeta didn't find any major problems with their house, just suggestions to make the house safer overall for the child.

"Thank you for showing me around your home. It was very beautiful, and very clean."

"Thanks! I have excellent taste," Alfred chirped.

Arthur elbowed him in the stomach, "You mean that _I _have excellent taste, you git. You didn't do any decorating."

Alfred chuckled, "I'm just teasing."

Elizabeta giggled, "You two are the cutest couple!"

Alfred and Arthur began to blush.

"I'm happy to be your social worker. I'll be back later on in the future, but until then, I hope you have a good day."

"Thank you again for being so kind to us," said Arthur.

"No, the pleasures mine. You two are definitely one of my favorite clients."

"Thanks! We are pretty awesome!"

Elizabeta giggled, "See you later."

With that, she walked back to her car and drove away.

"I'm glad that's over sweetie, now you can stop worrying so much."

Arthur smiled, "You quite right, love."

"Come on! Let's go see what's on TV!"

"Yes, love."

~USUKUS~

No less than a week later, Arthur was sitting at the kitchen table working on his manuscript when he heard his cell phone ring. Arthur was tired and frustrated. Spending so much time working on getting the house ready made him fall behind on writing. He was determined to get the thing done on time, but it seemed that Alfred had some reason to call him for every silly little reason. He was too concentrated on typing to look down at the caller I.D.

Arthur picked up the phone with a huff, "What do ya want?" he asked curtly.

"Mr. Kirkland?"

"O-oh, sorry Angelique!"

"It's quite alright. I was just calling to tell you the good news."

"Y-yes."

"You've been approved! Congratulations! You are now legally able to become foster parents!"

Arthur almost dropped his phone, but he caught it with his other hand as he started to lose his grip, fumbling it in the process.

"That's wonderful!"

"It is, I was wondering if you could come out this weekend to start going over some of the potential children."

"Of course we can! We'll be there!"

"Great! I'll set up the appointment."

After he got off the phone with Angelique, Arthur just sat in his chair, silent. He could feel the tears welling up, but he started rubbing his eyes in an attempt to hold back the tears. For some reason, Arthur couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

~USUKUS~

Arthur and Alfred were elated as they walked through the adoption agency's office that weekend. Alfred nearly jumped six feet into the air after Arthur told him that night that they had been approved and they would soon be looking at potential matches. Now here they were sitting at a table waiting for Angelique to return. It didn't take her long as she walked into the room with three thick 3" binders full of papers. She slammed them on the table with a _thud_.

Arthur and Alfred looked at them questionably. Angelique just huffed and explained, "That's all the kids in our adoption system. Start looking for one you'd like."

They sat there in the little conference room for hours looking at different kids and reading their profiles. There were so many kids to choose from and quite frankly, it was heart breaking. If Arthur could, he would take in all the children in those binders but he knew that was completely impossible. Still, _how do you choose which life to save? _They had pictures of potential kids spread across the table, each one displaying a picture and a brief profile. Arthur and Alfred had no idea how to choose which kid to adopt. Alfred was flipping through the second binder as Arthur was flipping through the third one. Arthur was finding it all quite depressing when he came across this picture of a tiny baby girl. The name _Guinevere _was written across the top of the picture. In the portrait was a little baby hooked up to a bunch of machines, apparently in the neonatal intensive care unit.

The profile was short: _Child was born to a mother suffering from preeclampsia, causing the child to be premature, weighing only about 2.5 lbs at birth and is suffering from underdeveloped lungs. The child is stable, but it is unknown if the child will suffer from any long term complications. Much more medical attention will be needed in the future._

Arthur felt his heart tug as he read this bleak profile. He couldn't have felt more heart broken in his life. The summary was so sad and ominous. Arthur couldn't help but feel for the child. As he looked closer at the picture, he could see a beautiful baby girl. She looked very sick, but Arthur felt something about her.

"Alfred, why don't you look at this one."

He handed the book over to Alfred side of the table.

"She sounds very sick. Very cute, but very sick."

"Exactly."

Angelique leaned over the table to see the profile.

"She is a beautiful child, but you know, if you take her on, then you'll have to accept all her medical bills now and in the future."

Arthur nodded, "I know, but I just have this gut feeling about her."

Angelique hummed, "If you want to meet her, I'll call her social worker and set up a meeting. She's probably still in the hospital so you'll probably be meeting her there."

"We can deal with that," Alfred answered.

"Very well, then. I'll start making some phone calls. Her profile says she's not too far away. You drove all the way out here, and since she is close then maybe we can set up a meeting before you head back to the island."

Arthur smiled, "That would be lovely."

Angelique took her profile out of the binder, "Okay then, you guys are done for the day. Go back to your hotel and relax. I'll call you later to tell you further details."

"Thank you, again Angelique," Arthur said.

"No problem, now go! I got to make some phone calls!"

* * *

><p>AN: I hope to have the last chapter up tomorrow (or technically later today oops).

I chose that name for a reason, but you'll find that out next chapter! Arthur explains it actually!

Also, Elizabeta! I love you!


	4. Held Her in My Arms

Chapter 4 – Held Her in My Arms

The room was filled with a buzzing noise coming from the bedside table. Arthur was awoken by the sound of the Beatles ringtone blaring through is phone. He opened his eyes to find a faint beam of light seeping through the hotel window. Arthur reached for his phone, trying not to disturb Alfred, whom was draped over his side. He used his finger tips to reach his cell phone, trying to awaken the "sleeping beauty". He finally was able to reach the cell phone and answered.

"Hmm...hello?"

"I'm sorry Arthur, did I wake you?"

"It's quite alright Angelique. What do you have for us today?"

"I actually was calling to see if you were willing to meet with a social worker at the Noyes Memorial Hospital around noon. It's not too far from your hotel room."

"Really? Well, then yes, it shouldn't be a problem. Is that where she is?"

"Yes, she's there".

~USUKUS~

Arthur was couldn't sit still the whole way there. Even Alfred was a little nervous, running his hand through his hair every minute or so, fortunately he had the road to distract him. The fifteen minute car ride felt like an eternity, if not more. When they finally made it to the hospital, Alfred parked the car (crooked, but it times like these do you really worry about proper parking?) and they made their way into the hospital. As they walked in and took a look around the expansive room, wondering what they should do next.

"Did she tell you what to do when we got here?" Alfred asked.

"No, she failed to mention _how _we go to see her, only that we should be here around this time."

"Didn't she say we were meeting the kid's social worker?"

"…Yes, but I don't recall her mentioning a name."

They looked around the room for any clues for their next move.

_Bloody hell, I just want to see the child, damn it_, Arthur thought.

"Al-Alfred?" a soft, gentle voice asked.

Arthur and Alfred both looked around to find a timid man shoulder length brown hair and green eyes staring at them.

"Wait, is that you Toris?"

"Yes Alfred, how have you been?"

A grin began to spread across Alfred face as he swooped the other man into a hug.

"Long time no see, pal! What has been up with you these days?"

"Alfred you know this man?" Arthur interrupted.

"Yea, we went to high school together. We use to hang out all the time!"

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Toris, Toris Laurinatis."

"Arthur Kirkland. It's nice to meet you too."

"What are you guys doing here? I hope for nothing serious."

Alfred smiled, "No worries, man. No medical emergencies today. Well, we are here to see a sick kid. We were referred to this hospital in order to meet someone so we can meet this kid we're interested in adopting."

Toris's eyes grew wide in shock, "Really? Are you hoping to meet a little girl by the name of Guinevere, by any chance?"

Alfred and Arthur stared at each other. Alfred smirked, "Yes, how do you know?"

Toris chuckled, "The social worker you're here to meet is me."

Alfred started to giggle loudly, "Dude, that's awesome! So are we gonna just stand here or we gonna go see the little squirt?"

Arthur rolled his eyes as Toris continued to chuckle, "Sure. I'll lead the way. I've been here quite a few times already."

Arthur and Alfred continued standing there as Toris went over to the reception desk to check them in. When he was done signing them in, one of the nurses waved at them and they followed her through a long hallway and into an elevator.

When they were all in the elevator she explained that they needed to go up a few levels and down the hall to the neonatal intensive care unit.

"Fortunately, it seems like we will be able to transfer her over to the nursery soon. Things are looking up for Guinevere. Her lungs are finally developed enough where she can breathe on her own. We are just playing it safe right now by keeping her here for another couple of days," the nurse said.

Arthur looked up at Alfred and smiled. He grabbed his hand as she led them down the hallway toward their destination.

When they arrived, the nurse led them over to a small sealed bassinet. Lying there, covered in many different tubes, was a small baby girl with a light brown hair. To Arthur's relief, she looked a lot better than she did in the picture. She looked bigger, stronger, and healthier. She could pass as a perfectly normal child if it were not for all the machines she was hooked up to. The nurse placed her hands through a small round door and rubbed the baby's cheek with her finger. The baby reacted and shifted her attention to the nurse's hand, then to Arthur and Alfred. Arthur could finally see the baby's very pretty green eyes. They were not emerald green like his, but more of a forest green, like the rolling hills back home in England.

Arthur couldn't take his eyes off her, she was breath taking.

The nurse turned to Arthur. "Come over here."

Arthur hesitantly walked closer to the bassinet.

The nurse smiled, "Do you want to touch her?"

Arthur was a little nervous but he carefully placed his hand inside the circular door. He gently placed a finger over the palm of her hand. On instinct, the baby grabbed hold of Arthur's finger. Her hand was tiny compared to his, and it was amazing. Arthur didn't notice Alfred had come up from behind and place a hand on his shoulder.

"She's beautiful, ain't she?"

Arthur smiled, trying not to water up, "She's more than beautiful. She's perfect."

Alfred slid his hand off his shoulder and gently grabbed hold of Arthur's and squeezed it. Arthur looked up at Alfred and smiled. Alfred was grinning ear to ear. The way that Arthur was looking at him, he knew that there was no doubt about it. They didn't need to see the other children; they had the one just for them lying right in front of them.

Alfred grinned and looked over at Toris, "When can we take her home?"

Toris laughed, "As soon as her mother signs her over."

"Aww, man. We can't take her now?"

Arthur elbowed him in the gut, letting out an _unf_.

"No, you git! She's still not ready to be discharged."

The nurse started looking over her charts at the end of her bed.

"Hmm…she's probably got about a week left. She's been here for three weeks already, and like I said, she's shown signs of major improvement. We were really nervous at first, but I think we're in the clear, for now."

Arthur sighed, "Thank god. Her profile sounded like a nightmare."

Toris groaned, "Yea, her mom really is responsible for that. She helped build her profile for the agencies, and she really didn't make her sound to healthy, at all. I don't think she is ready to totally give her up yet."

"Oh no, is she thinking about keeping her after all?"

"Well, I don't know. I think she wants to, but knows she can't. I think after meeting you guys, she will be more willing to finally let her daughter go."

"So, when do we get to meet her?"

"Well, if you guys can come up next week, I can arrange for you to meet her mom and take her home as she's being discharged. I could tell by the look on Arthur's face that he's smitten. Plus, I think it's best for her if she can get use to living with you guys as soon as possible. I don't think it would be good for a baby that needs to be looked after constantly to be moving place to place. She needs stability."

Alfred nodded. "So the plan is to meet her mom, sign the paperwork, and take her home next week?"

Toris smiled, "Sounds about right."

Arthur could feel waves of excitement rush through him. This is what he's been waiting for.

"Then I guess we'll be heading out soon, right Arthur?"

Arthur looked over at the child before him. "Can we stay a little bit longer?"

Alfred giggled, "Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you want."

~USUKUS~

After three hours at the hospital, Alfred finally had to drag Arthur back down to the car so they could go home (and so Toris could go back to his life too). They had only met Guinevere once and Arthur already didn't want to leave her side. He couldn't stop smiling the whole way back to the hotel.

"I want to take her home so badly."

"I know dear, but you heard what he said. We got a few more things to do before we can take her home. Besides we still have to finish the room upstairs."

"Oh dear, I totally forgot about that! We'll need to decorate it too!"

Arthur realized that maybe a week was _too _short. They still needed time to finish the room.

"Don't worry Arthur. She'll need to stay with us for the few months anyway. We just need to worry about getting a bassinet this week."

Arthur forgot about that, he started running a check list through his mind of the things they would need: diapers, clothes, bottles, formula, blankets...

Arthur could feel a headache coming on from just thinking about all the work they had this week.

"Besides, I forgot about something. I might have mentioned us adopting a baby to a certain art teacher at the high school who would just love to paint the baby room for us."

"No way…you're kidding right?"

"No, I'm serious. Feliciano and I were just talking when I told him about us getting approved for adoption. He was so excited to hear about us getting a baby; he offered to paint the baby room as a present."

"I wouldn't protest at all."

"I'll tell him when we get back! He's going to be so excited!"

Arthur smiled, but he still felt a little worried. He wanted it to be perfect when he finally brought her home, not half assed!

~USUKUS~

Alfred had called Feliciano Sunday afternoon and told him about how they would love for him to paint the baby room. Feliciano was ecstatic to say the least. He showed up Monday afternoon with a box full of paintbrushes of different sizes, paint rollers, paint buckets, and of course every color paint under the sun. Arthur was a nervous at first seeing everything that he had lugged upstairs into the room, but Feliciano reassured him that the room was going to be spectacular when he was done.

He wasn't lying.

A couple days later, Arthur walked into the little room to find a large tree painted on the wall with its branches reaching high toward the ceiling. The room was surrounded by different creatures, many of them mythical. There were paintings of fairies, unicorns, and even a dragon. Arthur could only smile at the beautiful scene ripped straight from a classical storybook that was now painted on the walls.

"Feliciano, you're doing a fantastic job!"

Feliciano turned away from the flowers he was painting to look over at Arthur. He was wearing a white t-shirt covered in paint and a pair of jeans rolled up at the bottom.

"You really think so?"

"I do. This is marvelous. I can't thank you enough."

Feliciano began to turn pink, "Thank you! I knew that you really liked fantasy and I thought why not paint something like out of a picture book, you know?"

"I couldn't ask for anything more."

~USUKUS~

While Feliciano was painting the baby room, Arthur went out to the mall to start gathering supplies for the baby room. He went to a baby store in the mall and picked out a frilly pink bassinet and several different cute onesies for her arrival. He also started perusing their cribs to see if there was any that caught his attention. He needed to wait for Alfred to buy the crib but it didn't hurt to look around. He noticed a few that caught his eye, but he would wait. As Alfred had said, they still had time to pick one out. That's when he remembered – he needed a changing table. He found a nice wooden one painted white that was perfect. After purchasing everything, he gripped at one of the pimply, teenaged, texting employees and kindly asked him to "get his head out his ass and start helping him take everything to his car".

Once he and the belligerent teenager had packed everything into the car, he drove off to the department store to start picking up the rest of the necessary supplies. He got a cart and just started pushing things off the shelves into the basket: bottles, formula, loads and loads of diapers, pacifiers, wet wipes, baby powder, etc. The cart was nearly full to the brim by the time he got to the register. The girl at the counter raised an eyebrow at the amount of stuff in the cart.

"New dad I see."

"Yes, you are correct."

"Congrats. It must be exciting," she said.

"Oh, you have no idea."

~USUKUS~

It was Thursday afternoon when Alfred walked into the living room to find Arthur quietly quilting away on the couch, TV turned to BBC (he had made Alfred pay the extra charge per month so they could have all of the BBC channels). Alfred started giggling as he made his way over to the couch and plotted down next to him. He could see Arthur was sewing the pieces of fabric together to form different patterns of all different shades of pinks and yellows. In one of sections, he had neatly stitched in the word _Gwenhwyfar_. Alfred glanced at it curiously.

"What does that mean?"

"Gwenhwyfar is Welsh for Guinevere, you git! It means "fair and yielding". The name also can be traced back to Arthurian legend to King Arthur's wife, whom was named Guinevere."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes, don't you remember? I did lend you my copy of _Le Morte de Arthur_."

"…Yea, I never read it."

"I should smack you, but I have a needle in my hand. I don't want to stab you with it."

"Thanks Artie, I do rather enjoy not getting impaled by sharp objects."

Alfred grabbed hold of one end of the quilt, and examined the different shapes and patterns.

"This is really pretty Arthur."

"Thanks Alfred, I'm glad you think so."

"You've always been good at girly stuff like this."

"Shut it, you wanker!"

"What? I'm just sayin'."

"…You need to learn to keep your mouth closed."

"Ha! I don't think that will ever happen."

Arthur giggled, "No, I don't think so either."

~USUKUS~

It was finally the day they prepared for all week, the day they finally got to take Guinevere home. Arthur had a hard time sleeping the night before, thus forcing Alfred to drive the next day. He was able to catch some shut eye in the car, but not much. He could only think of how soon he would be holding the little girl in his arms. He looked in the back at the car seat that Alfred brought home Friday afternoon. They were so close, so close it hurt. Arthur couldn't recall wanting anything more in his life.

When they finally walked into the hospital, Toris once again met them in the lobby, but this time he was escorting a short, brunette girl. She looked young, barely seventeen years old. They walked up to Toris and greeted them.

"Hey Toris! Nice to see ya again!" Alfred chirped.

"Yes, lovely to see you again. And who is this lovely lady next to you?" Arthur asked.

Toris looked over at the short, brunette girl and nodded, "This is Guinevere's mom, Sara."

Alfred leaned down and offered her his hand, "Nice to meet ya! I'm Alfred!"

Sara looked confused, very confused. "Which one of you is adopting my daughter?"

Alfred glanced over at Arthur before responding, "We both are! We're going to be here parents."

Sara's face grew in concern, "You both are? When they told me that a married couple was going to be taking my child, I wasn't expecting…_this_!"

She stood there in shock, trying to process the idea that her daughter was going to be adopted by _these two_.

She turned to Toris, tears welling up in her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me that my child isn't going to have a mother?"

Before he could respond, she quickly ran out of the lobby to the courtyard out front. Arthur and Toris stood in shock, as Alfred ran after her.

"Wh-what just happened?"

Toris shook his head, "I don't know. I guess we didn't make it clear that two _men _were adopting her baby."

Arthur moaned, "Great. Now what do we do?"

Toris looked over at the entrance to the lobby. "I think your husband is already on top of that."

About twenty minutes later, Alfred walked in the door with one arm slung around Sara's shoulder, making their way back toward Arthur and Toris.

Alfred flashes a thumbs up as he approached.

"Sara and I had a little talk outside, and I think everything is alright now."

Toris laughed nervously, "Well…alright then! Shall we go see baby Guinevere."

They once again checked in at the reception desk and followed a nurse through the hallway toward the elevator. This time they stopped on a different floor and found themselves in a nursery. The nurse led them over to one of the bassinets, where baby Guinevere was sleeping.

"She's been cleared to leave when you are ready to take her home. I just need her mother to sign off on the paperwork."

Toris nodded, "Thank you."

The nurse walked away to attend to some of the other babies in the nursery.

Toris moved closer to Sara and took her hands in his, "I think it's time for you to say goodbye, for now at least."

Sara slowly walked up to the bassinet and carefully took her into her arms, placing her cheek against the top of her head. "Momma will always love you," she said, tears running down her face, "I'll always be thinking of you. Where ever you may go, momma will be there." Alfred, Arthur and Toris just stood there quietly as she held the baby in her arms, rocking back and forth. Arthur felt awkward standing there, watching her tearfully say goodbye. It almost felt wrong for him to take her away, but he knew that Guinevere was his now, _his responsibility_. He was taking on _all _of her medical bills from her birth onward. Her mother was giving her up for a reason, a good one. After what seemed like a half an hour, Sara walked up to Arthur and looked down at Guinevere.

"Here, why don't you take her?"

Arthur blinked, "O-okay."

Sara gently placed baby Guinevere into his arms.

Arthur almost had the breath knocked out of him as he held the small bundle in his arms.

Sara looked up and stared Arthur in the eyes. Arthur was slightly taken aback.

"Your partner promised me that you would take the utmost care of her. I don't know if I quite believe him, but I really have no choice. I will give her up to you two. Just promise me like he did that you will take care of her."

Arthur smiled and nodded, "I swear on my life, I won't let anything happen to your daughter."

Arthur pulled her closer to his chest as she shifted in his arms.

"Just remember to send me an update or two every once in awhile, and for god sakes pictures!"

Alfred grinned, "Of course! No problem!"

"I might not be able to be there all the time, but just remember to let her know that her mother will always be there for her."

Arthur nodded, "I will, I promise."

Sara wiped the tears away from her face, "Good, now I'm going to sign the paperwork. I'll be right back."

As she walked away, Arthur looked down at Guinevere and smiled. She just felt so right there in his arms. Arthur looked over at Alfred, who held a grin that could put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"Why don't you hold her, Alfred?"

"Whoa, okay."

Arthur gently placed the baby in Alfred's arms and watched as he carefully took hold of her.

"Dang, she's practically weighs nothing."

"She's just tiny compared to you. Plus, you're too use to carrying around your fat ass cat."

"Hey! Don't you insult Bear! He's not even here to defend himself!"

"He's a cat Alfred, he can't talk."

"So, at least say it to his face if you're going to insult him."

"He's a cat, Alfred, a CAT!"

"Cat's have feelings."

Arthur just shook his head as Alfred started rocking back and forth.

"She's awfully quiet," Alfred said.

Toris giggled, "She's quiet now, but wait until you get home. No sleep for you two…..ever."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Haha, very funny."

A few minutes later, Sara returned with paperwork in hand. "She's ready to go when you guys are."

She walked over toward Alfred and pecked baby Guinevere on the cheek, "Momma loves you. She will always love you."

~USUKUS~

On the car ride home, Arthur sat in the back seat, next to the car seat. Alfred laughed and told him that it would be fine, the baby was safely secured and nothing would happen to his precious bundle of joy, but Arthur wasn't taking any chances. It was a long car ride home, but it was one of the happiest of his life. His precious gift was next to him and he couldn't be happier.

When they finally made it home, they were exhausted. Alfred and Arthur quickly made their way upstairs to the bedroom where they climbed in, with the baby in Arthur's arms. He couldn't let go of her. He sat up holding her watching TV, until his arms couldn't take it anymore, before placing baby Guinevere (whom Alfred had nicknamed Ginny) in her bassinet right next to the bed. Arthur slept pretty well the rest of the night, even with the few times he woke to change Ginny's diaper and to make sure she was alright.

~Prologue~

"Papa, can you read me another story?" little Ginny said.

She was almost four now and cute as a button. Her hair was curly brown and her eyes still as green as the forest. She was beautiful. Arthur patted her on the head.

"Which story do you want me to read tonight, love?"

"I want you to read me the story you wrote, papa!"

"Again? I've already read you that one a _million times _already!" Arthur teased.

"I know, but I want you to read it!"

"Okay, but just because you insist."

"Hey, don't start the story without Daddy!" Arthur turned around to find Alfred standing in the doorway.

"Daddy! Come sit next to me! Papa's about to read me a story!"

"Uh oh, is he reading the unicorn story again?"

"Yes, it's my favorite!"

"I can tell! Hey where's Frankie?" Alfred asked.

Ginny looked around the room before she pointed to the table next to the little bookshelf in the corner, "He's over there daddy!"

Alfred giggled as he went over to the table and picked up the stuffed winged mint-green bunny.

He placed it on the bed next to the toddler.

"You can't go to sleep without Frankie!"

She laughed as she took the toy in her arms and hugged it to her chest.

"Papa, why don't you start with the story?"

"I would, love, but daddy interrupted me!"

Ginny giggled, "Silly daddy!"

Arthur smiled, "That he surely is." He pressed a kiss to Alfred's cheek before going over to the bookshelf and picking a book with a picture of a pink unicorn on the cover.

Arthur sat back down in the chair by the bed and held the book up for Ginny to see and began reading, "Once apon a time, there was a unicorn named Ginny…"

...

After Arthur finished the story, he closed the book and looked over at the child dozing off against her pillow. Arthur pulled the blanket up over her before placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Good night, princess."

"Good night papa, is daddy going to say good night?"

"Of course, baby! Why wouldn't I?"

Alfred leaned over and planted an over dramatic kiss on her cheek, ending with a loud _mwuah!_

Ginny giggled before resettling in the bed covers.

Alfred patted her head, "Good night darling."

"You too daddy."

"Good night, love."

"Good night, papa"

"We both love you very much."

"I know papa, you tell me all the time."

Alfred smiled, "And we'll continue to remind you."

She giggled.

Arthur got up and dragged Alfred out of the room, and stopped by the doorframe.

"Sweet dreams, love."

He closed the door behind him and Alfred. Once the door was closed, he leaned up and kissed Alfred sweetly on the lips. He pulled away and smiled up at his husband. Alfred smiled back and silently took Arthur's hand in his and walked down the hallway toward their bedroom.

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: OMG IT'S FINISHED…for now! I'm probably going to do a oneshot for this story here or there in the future. It's just too adorable not too. I would love to talk about what they went through AFTER taking the baby home. Like I said, we'll see what the future holds~ Thank you to my beta reader, whom I'll just call "Ninja of the Night", and I'd like to thank Jacquzy for being so patient with me and leaving me lovely reviews for this fanfiction. I'm so happy you enjoyed it and I hope it's everything you expected. I wish I could have spend more time on certain parts but meeting the deadline on top of working IRL stopped me.


End file.
